gokus anniversary
by goblin kid
Summary: its gokus anniversary, everything is going good for our couple...untill... you geussed it he gets drunk. (well i had to bring the rating up because of chapter 2...geez im really bad at summeries. PLZ R and R)
1. in the day

A/N: ok im really excited about this story. I've wanted write one like this for a while and I finally figured out how it should go.. I guess I also sort of dedicate it to Jessica C. particularly because she said she hoped I would do more lovey ones.. its not really love but well you get it. Its gokus anniversary and he forgot about it.  
  
p.s. it's a slight alternate universe (goku has a tail and gohan is like I dunno between 18 goten is here but he's like not there.. ya ok anyways:)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own dbz  
  
Gokus anniversary  
  
Summer sunlight streamed through the window disturbing gokus rest. He rolled over facing his back to the window; he draped his arm across chichi's stomach. Goku snuggled close burying his head into chichi's neck and hair.  
  
He took in her sent, and smiled. Chichi looked over goku as he quickly fell back asleep. Today was their anniversary and chichi had a huge breakfast planned out for him. She wondered if he even remembered. She would be a little upset if he forgot but then again it wouldn't surprise her if he did.  
  
After all he didn't even know what marriage was, all those 18 years ago, not to mention he hadn't had to worry about it for seven years. She sighed and got up letting gokus arm fall to the bed. He whined lightly and rolled over again, only to roll back over, taking chichi's pillow and covering his face.  
  
Chichi smiled and chuckled lightly then went and took a shower. When she finished goku laid on the floor his head under the bed and the comforter half on him and half on the bed. The sunlight had taken control of the entire bed.  
  
Gokus tail flicked to attention as chichi walked over to him. she kneeled down and looked under the bed, goku was watching her his head resting on his pillow. He smiled at her.  
  
"morning goku, I see the sun won the battle huh?" chichi asked smiling  
  
goku giggled then moved to get up, he whacked his head lightly on chichi's hand, she put it there so he wouldn't hit the bed rail. Goku yawned and rubbed his eye. Chichi got up and headed down stairs.  
  
"where are you going" he asked  
  
"im going to make you the greatest breakfast ever" chichi replied  
  
goku cocked his head to the side "but every breakfast you make is the greatest"  
  
chichi smiled and continued her descent down the stairs. A few minutes later goku came down dressed in his casual summer clothing not his usual gi. Apparently he intended on staying home with her. She smiled, he hadn't said anything yet but she figured something was probing at his brain.  
  
Goku watched her curiously, then looked out the window to the right. He sighed in what chichi noticed had a hint of frustration. She looked up, his face was plain; no expressions were let through. That was typical for goku; the only emotion he ever let show through was a smile.  
  
Chichi had never seen him angry before, but she remembered the description gohan had given her when he came back from namek. What she had heard made her shiver; goku being mad at that point seemed ridiculous.  
  
Goku looked at her with his plain face, then it suddenly went pale but it still showed no expression, "chi.. I uh I have to go I'll be back in an hour or so" goku spoke turning around.  
  
"what about breakfast"  
  
"I'll be back in time don't worry you take your time now" goku said calmly opening the door and leaving.  
  
Chichi watched him fly off ~I wonder what that was about.. oh well more time to make breakfast pretty~  
  
About an hour later goku walked into the house "oh god chichi im so hungry.. im need food" goku sulked then fell to the floor.  
  
Chichi looked at goku then laughed "well its ready for you"  
  
Goku jumped up and ran to the table. He sat and looked at the food, his eyes bugged "wow chi you really over did yourself this morning.. guess I shouldn't leave for an hour first thing in the morning anymore should I" goku laughed then grabbed his food.  
  
Goku ate fast but he left some for chichi, which was amazing enough.. goku normally left everything for himself.  
  
After 20 minutes goku was finished, he leaned back and watched chichi do the dishes. He got up and walked quietly over to chichi. he wrapped his arms around her waist making her jump.  
  
"goku I didn't hear you"  
  
"happy anniversary sweets, I forgot to tell you.. oh and you wont have to make dinner tonight, I've got it covered"  
  
"goku you don't know how to cook"  
  
"I know but im not cooking.. mayels spaghetti Restraunt is cooking" goku spoke softly  
  
chichi turned around suddenly in gokus arms "mayels.. mayels, how in the world did you get reservations for that place.. it's the finest Restraunt with in miles of hear"  
  
goku smiled "I got connections" goku laughed.  
  
The day rushed by quickly goten was playing with gokus over coat, while gohan leaned against a wall watching his mom put on make up. Goku stood in front of a mirror just taller than goku. He was adjusting his tie "gohan think you can handle this monster for me to night"  
  
"sure dad no problem"  
  
goku laughed "I dunno he looks like he's pretty rowdy.. well you know the number incase something happens"  
  
gohan nodded. Goku turned to chichi "you almost ready honey"  
  
chichi looked up ready when you are sweetie" chichi replied standing up  
  
goku smiled "alright.. ey son come here I need my jacket."  
  
Goten looked up and started to run away with it but tripped of the sleeves. Goku laughed and picked up his youngest son. Goku pulled the jacket off of him. "I need my hat too kido"  
  
Goten shook his head "come on, dads gunna be late if you don't give me my hat"  
  
Finally goten gave up "thank you.. I'll see you later ok be good for your brother.. don't do anything your mother wouldn't do"  
  
Goten looked at goku "how come mom and not you"  
  
"because so I do a lot of stupid things your mom is the sensible one on the family remember"  
  
goten laughed as goku and chichi walked out the door "be god boys.. don't stay up to late.. no partying gohan"  
  
goku walked over to nimbus waited for chichi. "ok dear these are all the emergency numbers.. doctor, dentist, surgeon.." spoke chichi  
  
"mom when have we ever needed a surgeon" gohan asked  
  
"shut your face boy and listen.. poison control is right here in case your brother eats something he's not supposed to.. if you need to reach some one either use mental powers to contact king ki so he can get goku or call krillin"  
  
goku sighed after 5 minutes of waiting, got out off nimbus and walked over to chichi. he grabbed her arm and started to pull her away.  
  
"don't forget gohan no TV past 7, goten don't do anything that will annoy your brother, gohan I don't want the house a mess"  
  
"chichi they'll be fine now come on" goku spoke frustratedly.  
  
Chichi sighed "alright lets go"  
  
Chichi and goku got nimbus, and left. It took them about an hour on nimbus to get there. When they did goku stopped in an alley so no one would see nimbus then jumped off, chichi in his arms.  
  
He set her down "ok thanks nimbus we'll see you in an hour or so ok same spot"  
  
With that nimbus took off. Goku and chichi walked out of the alley and into the Restraunt. The inside was lavishly decorated as if it were from the old Victorian times; chichi and goku were immediately seated.  
  
Chichi looked at her menu as the waiter approached "I think I'll have the chicken and shrimp Alfredo" the waiter nodded and wrote down her order  
  
"and you sir"  
  
"hmm it all looks and sounds very good I'll go for something reasonably small I had most of my meal at home.. how's your chicken Parmesan that sounds good, I'll do that"  
  
"and to drink" the waiter asked both chichi and goku  
  
"red wine"  
  
chichi looked at goku "red wine goku, it thought you didn't like to drink"  
  
"no I never said I didn't, I just don't normally, come on hun how long have I've been married to you 18 years now" goku chuckled  
  
"well you've been dead most of our marriage honey so its no surprise that I don't know what you like and don't like that well anymore goku"  
  
the waiter left and came back with a bottle of wine and two wine glasses. He filled the glasses up then left again. Half an hour later the waiter came back with the meal. Gokus glass was half empty, and chichi and he were fully engaged in a conversation.  
  
Goku and chichi hadn't had a conversation the way they did in for so long. The waiter came back again in about 30 to 40 minutes with the two meals. By now gokus glass was almost empty and his cheeks were a nice pink red. He was still talking normal but now he had the hiccups.  
  
The waiter placed the two meals in front of the right people then asked "sir would you like some more wine"  
  
Goku hiccupped "sure jus a little"  
  
The waiter filled gokus glass again, and goku resumed the conversation, but also started eating. About 20 minutes later gokus glass was again half empty and now he was stuttering and making no sense. Chichi watched him nervously  
  
"goku I think you've had enough wine" she spoke reaching over and pulling his glass away.  
  
Goku frowned "why,"  
  
"I think your drunks sweetie"  
  
"no drunk nope" he stuttered  
  
chichi looked at him "yes goku you are.. maybe we should leave, are you done"  
  
goku looked at his meal than ate her "no, I gots 4 plates, eats.. I remember not that many order" goku spoke almost mechanically  
  
chichi looked at his food, all of it was gone except the sauce and there was only one plate in front of him. she looked back up at goku and smiled "well we can take it home with us ok"  
  
goku smiled lazily then stood up. "I pay the bill" he stuttered out  
  
goku took a step forward and fell back ward into his chair. He looked around then up at chichi "you pay bill I get car ready"  
  
chichi sighed "why don't you just stay here, I'll be back in a minute"  
  
"okay"  
  
A/N: there's too much to fit in one dang chapter grrr. Ok I need 2 reviews before y'all find out what a drunken goku is really like. SO PLZ R&R 


	2. in the night

A/N: well heres chapter 2, im letting you know now that you should not read it if you don't like reading about intercourse.. there isn't much but there is a little glance at it.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own dbz  
  
WATNING: this is rated R  
  
In the night  
  
chichi left and paid the bill, when she came back goku was standing up using the chair for support. Chichi came up to goku and helped him walk out the door. when they got out the door chichi called nimbus. People from inside and out side watched amazed as chichi climbed up and hauled goku up.  
  
Chichi pulled him up but when she let go of him he started to sink through the cloud. She quickly pulled him back up. And held onto him until they got home. When they got home chichi let go of him, letting him drop to the floor then she jumped off.  
  
"thank you nimbus, sorry goku was drunk I think he'll be good as new tomorrow" with that the nimbus left  
  
chichi hauled goku up and into the house. She set goku down on the couch, she saw a note sitting on the counter and walked over to it. She read the note:  
  
~hey mom, hope you had a nice dinner. Goten was a little brother as always and don't worry I didn't need to call poison control or the surgeon. Hehe I think he takes after dad a little to much if you know what I mean. Anyways  
it's about 8:30 goten and I are heading to bed so see ya in the morning  
  
love, gohan~  
  
chichi smiled and put the note down, as she turned around she was immediately confront by gokus strong arms, startling her.  
  
"oh god goku don't do that you scared me" she sighed  
  
goku didn't say anything, instead he began to kiss along her neck. Chichi began to feel uncomfortable as goku hands started to fumble with the buttons at the top of her dress. She pushed goku away lightly  
  
"goku stop"  
  
goku looked up at her in a lustful motion, then kissed her passionately on the lips. Chichi tried to turn her head away, but her face was suddenly confronted with gokus hand pushing her head back towards him. The kiss seared through her making her shiver. Goku pressed his body into hers, giving weight to the wordless proposal, and his mouth tasted of wine.  
  
Chichi started to back up, from under his weight, and came to the counter. She felt for something to distract him. but all she found was the note, she whisked it up and put it between their eyes waiting for him to lift for air.  
  
Goku pulled his mouth away in frustration, the paper made it so he couldn't look into her eyes. Immediately chichi pushed him down knowing well that his sense of coordination would be out of whack.  
  
Goku fell back but grabbed her arm as she turned to run, causing her to fall with him. she fell on top of him, her hip hitting his stomach. Goku gasped as the air was knocked out of him. chichi looked at him then got up and ran.  
  
She ran up the stairs and into there bed room without really thinking about how that might be a bad place to end up. She looked around quickly before a thought passed her...  
  
~geez your being chased by your drunken husband...that sounds so stupid. Why are you running anyways...what is it your afraid of. Beside that fact he's drunk he can't do anything much less stand on his own for very long. And think a moment what would the kids say if they woke up and their dad was the only one home...and with a hang over~  
  
chichi turned around, goku hadn't come up stairs yet. ~he might beat you is that what your afraid of...goku hurting you~  
  
chichi turned again towards the window, however goku stood in her way, he had a drunken smile on his face and didn't understand why chichi was pushing away from him. no matter he knew what he wanted...or thought he knew.  
  
Chichi started to back up again but suddenly goku was behind her. She started to run but was caught by gokus arms. he hugged her tightly kissing her neck. A tingling sensation moved down her back.  
  
~damn~ she thought ~whys he got to be so darn persuasive, not to mention the frickin bond *sigh* I cant let him do this to me I should lock him in a closet...what good would that do he's the strongest man alive~ (the bond is a bite mark on her neck...guess you could kinda say its the saijen wedding ring)  
  
she wriggled about trying to find a weak spot in goku grasp, nothing worked he had her fair and square. Goku turned her around and started to push her towards the bed. Chichi finally gave up she didn't know if it was the smell and taste of gokus wine, or if she knew she wouldn't get away from him, either way goku got what he wanted.  
  
Goku lay on top of her panting he was falling into sleep, ~he's going to have one hell of a hang over and that will be the start of his punishment~ chichi thought stroking his head, a purr vibrating through his chest and into her.  
  
Birds sang cheerfully, but the sky was gray. Little sprinkles of rain fell and tapped at the window. Goku moaned and rolled over on to his stomach letting his head hang over the bed. His headache pounded, his stomach hurt and he was not in the mood to even get up.  
  
Chichi walked in with a tray of food "good morning dear" she squeaked causing goku grimace at the loud voice.  
  
Goku lifted his head slowly, he glanced at the food then fell back letting his head fall to the side again, only this time he gagged. He lay there looking at the spit on the floor, "im not hungry"  
  
Chichi looked at goku "oh im sorry to hear that well, I'll just leave you this then and clean that up ok"  
  
Something about the way chichi was talking made gokus head pounded harder than it should, and not to mention the pang of guilt. Chichi left and came back with some towels. She went of gokus spit and cleaned it up. Goku curled into a ball the covers up to his ears. He watched chichi for a moment.  
  
"are you mad at me" he spoke quietly  
  
A/N: oops left ya hanging I need two reviews before I can put up another chapter. So PLZ R&R...thanks. 


	3. the next day

A/N: ok the next chapter YAY. PLZ R&R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own dbz  
  
The day after  
  
Chichi looked up at his face. They stared at each other for a moment the chichi went back to cleaning without saying anything. When she finished she put the towels in the washer machine leaving goku in bed.  
  
When chichi went downstairs goten came running into the house followed by trunks. They ran up the stairs and into gokus room.  
  
"HEY DADDY" goten screamed  
  
Goku scrunched up into a tighter ball burying his head under the sheets holding his forehead.  
  
"Goten SHUT UP" goku yelled making his head pound so badly he couldn't see or hear.  
  
Goten starred at his father behind him stood trunks. "Wow I didn't know your dad could yell to" came trunks' voice  
  
Goten turned around "neither did I"  
  
Suddenly chichi walked in with bulma and vegeta. "Goten your daddy isn't feeling very well so why don't you and trunks go play outside" chichi reasoned  
  
Goten smiled and nodded his head then ran out followed by trunks. Bulma and vegeta looked at the lump on the bed.  
  
"Goku bulma and vegeta are here"  
  
Goku lifted his head from under the covers. He looked at them. Vegeta looked at goku and tried to stifle a snicker while bulma tried to keep herself from giving off an expression that might suggest she was taken aback from gokus appearance.  
  
Gokus eyes had read circles around them and his skin was pale. He caught both vegeta's and bulma's expression before they could hide them. He growled slightly and covered his head again.  
  
"What do you want?" he grumbled  
  
Vegeta fell into an all out laugh "damn kakarot I would never have guessed you getting drunk haha..." vegeta laughed  
  
Bulma hit vegeta in the arm. "We just wanted to see if you were alright that's really it"  
  
Goku growled "liar...you came to talk to chichi and you brought vegeta along making him in a pissy mood then when chichi told you I got drunk he wanted to see so you let him come up here and your using that as an excuse"  
  
Bulma was startled "boy he's good" came vegeta  
  
Bulma kicked vegeta in the shin, but he ignored it. "Well kakarot if it makes you feel better, you've just made my day"  
  
Goku grumbled to himself as he pushed himself deeper under the covers. Chichi watched goku carefully "I think we should go downstairs and leave goku alone"  
  
Goku lifted his head again but they were still covered with the blankets "that sounds good to me"  
  
Vegeta grumbled, "Aww I wanted to bother him some more"  
  
Bulma pushed him out of the room followed by chichi. Goku lay in the bed alone again. He sighed and closed his eyes falling back to sleep.  
  
Hour's later chichi came back in; she looked over the lump under the sheets. She suddenly felt bad about being so mean to goku that morning. The mass under the covers snorted and rolled over making shmucking noise as rolled. Then he whined and started to snore again.  
  
Chichi giggled and brought the tray down stairs. She washed out the uneaten food. Gohan and goten were playing the play station yelling out random things at each other. When chichi finished she walked in the room where gohan and goten were. She watched them play a fighting game for a moment then left to make some soup for goku.  
  
The soup was easy to make and she added some herbs to hopefully make goku feel a little better. When chichi brought the soup up gokus head was out from under the covers, his eyes were closed but he wasn't snoring anymore.  
  
Chichi was about to turn the light on when suddenly "don't the lights hurt my head"  
  
"Oh sorry...I made you some soup I think it'll make u feel better"  
  
Goku opened his eyes and looked through the darkness at her. She stood in the hall light with a bowel in her hands. She walked over to him and sat by his hips. "Sit up so I can feed you"  
  
Goku pushed himself up against the backboard "so first your mad at me now you're feeding me"  
  
"About that goku...I was just angry because, well you were drunk so I guess I cant really blame you for what you did last night" chichi said getting a spoon full and putting it up to gokus mouth.  
  
"Goku im sorry"  
  
Chichi pulled the spoon out from gokus mouth. He smiled lightly at her. "Im sorry and your sorry"  
  
A/N: ok Im not sure but I think if you'd like to read a sequel to this a good one might be that little something. Although the age for goten may be off a bit but there's your sequel. PLZ R&R 


End file.
